Two Detectives
by rose51794
Summary: Just completed! L needs Richards help with solving the Kira case. So he calls and Richard agrees to help.Sorry everyone my sister took away the program that I needed, so every story have benn destroyed. I'll try to get the storys back. Sorry again!
1. Conan hears L

_Two Detectives_

Chapter One: Conan hears L

Conan Edogawa , aka Jimmy Kudo watched his best friend, Rachel Moore's, father get drunk. Richard Moore just kept on drinking, his business was failing because of Kira killing criminals.

"Damn that Kira! He's taking my job!!" Richard shouted "dad stop this!" "why? My job is getting destroyed! We won't have any money!!!"

The phone rang and Conan went to answer it. "Hello?" "Is this Mr. Moore?" "No, he's... out at the moment, but you can leave a message and he can get back to you later" "_ok tell him that I have heard of him and would like to have his help with this case"_ "ok and may I ask who is calling?" "You can call me _L_" 'L, the famous detective? He wants Richards help?' "Ok I will tell him, may I have your number, so he can get back to you?" "No I'll call back later" and with that he hung up. 'What does L want?'

Later that night

The phone started to ring. 'Must be L' Richard answered the phone this time, he was sober. "Hello Moore Detective agency! How might I help you?" "_Mr. Moore I'm calling again to see if you would like to help me" _"who are you?" "_I am L" _ "L the famous detective?" _"Yes, are you going to help me?"_ "Yes I am!" "_Good I'll have Watari pick you up" _he hung up again. "YEAH!!!!!! I GET TO HELP L!!!!!!!" "dad can we come?" "No" "please!!!" "No!!!!"


	2. Detectives Meet Face to Face

Chapter two: Detectives Meet Face to Face

It was morning and just as L had said a limo pulled up and a old man with a trench coat on came up to see the Moore family. He knocked and Conan opened the door for him. "Hello sir, come in" Conan said as he opened the door more "is Mr. Moore here?" "Yes he's asleep" "can you wake him up, I'm here to pick him up" "oh your the one who L said would pick up Uncle" "yes I am, what is your name?" "Its Conan Edogawa sir" "well Conan please wake Mr. Moore up" "ok." Conan said walking away 'I need to go with Richard so he doesn't make a fool of himself!' Conan got to Richards room. He heard snoring 'why am I not surprised' "Uncle wake up!" "go away you twerp!" "but that guy Watari is here!" "what he is?! Why didn't you wake me earlier!" Richard ran to get ready.

'Why are these kids here!' Richard thought. "This is so cool!" Conan said as he looked out the window. "Why are you kids here!" "because we wanted to meet L too dad, right Conan-kun?" "Rachel said "yeah!" "it is now Mr. Moore L said that he wants you to solve a riddle before I take you to him" "what is the riddle?!" Conan nearly shouted. "Stop that you brat!" Richard hit Conan on the head "owww!" "Dad! Don't hit Conan!" "now on to the riddle........... A dead man is found in a locked room, hanging from the ceiling 4 ft. above the floor. The room is completely empty, except for a puddle of water below him. How did he die?" 'Hm, locked room, puddle of water, 4ft above the ground, room completely empty............ thats it!' Conan thought. He looked over at Richard and he was too confused "Mr. I know the answer!" "you do Conan? Then tell me" "the man stood on a block of ice and waited for it to melt!" "Yes Conan that's right" Watari said 'damn kid, I was just about to say that!' "_Watari, you can bring them here now"_ "right sir" 'hm are we going to see L now?'

They stopped at a tall building. "Is this where L is?" Rachel asked "yes Ms. Moore, now please follow me." We followed him until he stopped at a door "please wait here" Watari said as he went in and came back out in two minutes. "You can come in now" Conan, Rachel, and Richard went in. In there they saw a teenage boy with a white long sleeved shirt, blur baggy pants, and no shoes, sitting in a chair, and we also saw Heiji Hattori!!! "Heiji!! what are you doing here!??" Rachel yelled "I'm here for the case" "why? I can do this all by myself!" Richard yelled "L asked me to help, so I came and here I am" "why you... are you L?" Richard asked the boy next to Heiji "yes" L said chewing on his thumb "I do not need this punk to help me" "um L did you ask Jimmy Kudo to help you?" Rachel asked "I could not get a hold of him" "why would that punk show up... since he left I became better than him!" "uncle you really should calm down" "shut up you brat!" he said as he hit Conan on the head "you should not hit him" L said "and you all should call me Ryuzaki from now on."


	3. Almost Finding Out!

Chapter three: Almost Finding Out!

Conan had just finished unpacking when Ryuzaki walked up to him.

'What would he want?' "Um Ryuzaki-kun?" He didn't answer, he just went by and kept on walking. 'Whats his problem?' "Hey Conan!" Heiji said "what Heiji-kun?" "Aren't you happy to be able to work for L?" "I can't, with me like this" "oh yeah, well you can give hints to Moore, like you always do."

"I guess, I just wanted to be able to get a chance, but Richard won't, he's too stupid to" "yeah" Conan and Heiji didn't know but Ryuzaki was right by the conner listening 'hm it seems Edogawa knows more then he's telling us, I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him' Ryuzaki then left.

When everyone was gathered Ryuzaki kept his eye on Conan and his computer.

Conan noticed Ryuzaki watching him, and that he only ate candy. 'Why is he staring at me? Wait could he have heard my conversation with Heiji?!'

It was around 11:00pm when the police force went home and Richard and Rachel were fast asleep. Heiji, Conan, and Ryuzaki were the only ones awake "are you two not tired?" Ryuzaki asked "no" Heiji said "no" Conan said "really not even you Edogawa-kun?" Ryuzaki asked in a weird way "no I'm fine" "well a boy is usually tired" 'thats right.' "'Yawn' I guess your right, good night."

When Heiji and Ryuzaki were alone "Hattori-kun, how do you know Edogawa-kun?" "Well I met Conan-kun when I looked for Jimmy Kudo" "oh did you find Kudo?" Ryuzaki asked as he ate a sweet. "No he was out of town when I showed up, then he showed up later" "really?"

"Yes, Conan-kun got a fever and collapsed during the investigation, and Rachel took him away and later Kudo showed up" "how interesting" "not really, Kudo came found out who the murder was fast" "have you every thought Edogawa-kun is Kudo-kun?" "No, why do you ask" "oh just thinking" "Conan-kun's, not that smart to figure out a murder" "fine, you can go to bed" "ok, good night" Ryuzaki did not reply 'he does know something about Kudo-kun and Edogawa-kun.'


	4. L Confronts Conan

Chapter Four: L confronts Conan

When morning came Conan got up and tip-toed out to the work room 'I hope L's asleep or out_.'_ Conan looked to see he was wrong, Ryuzaki was out there_. _

"Good morning Edogawa-kun" "morning Ryuzaki-kun" "how do you know Kudo-kun?" Ryuzaki said getting right to the point "oh that... you see I'm his eyes and ears, when hes not here" Conan laughed nervously_. _

"How long have you been Kudos eyes and ears?" "Um I don't know" "I know who you are_._"

Ryuzaki said plopping a piece of cake in his mouth_._ "What do you mean Ryuzaki-kun?" "I mean I know who you are" "I'm Conan Edogawa" Conan said getting more nervous "yes.."

Conan sighed "...you are also Jimmy Kudo_._" 'How did he figure it out?!' "No use denying it any more" Conan said "I am Jimmy Kudo" "how did this happen to you?"

Conan explained everything to Ryuzaki, when he was finished Conan sighed "thats my story" Conan said "I see so men in black did this to you?" "Yes" "interesting, what are you going to do?"

"I have been trying to find them to get the formula, even one of their own ran away and took the poison too" "what is the person's name?" Ryuzaki asked with interest "her name is Ai Haibara" Conan said_. _

"Who made your inventions?" Ryuzaki asked "my neighbor or Conan's distant cousin, Dr. Agasa_._" The task force members came a few minutes later "L turn on the TV, the Amulet of the Red Ruby was stolen!"

Matsuda shouted 'might be Kid' Ryuzaki turned the TV on and a reporter was saying how the Amulet of the Red Ruby was stolen_._ "Who would do this?" Mr. Yagami asked "it was properly Kaitou Kid" Conan said "who's Kaitou Kid?" Aizawa asked "Kid robs anything thats priceless" Conan explained_._

"Why would he steal anything?" Matsuda asked "I don't know, no one has ever caught him, he's a magician that can escape even a gun shot wound" "wow, how do you know all this?" Matsuda asked_._

_"_I read the papers" Conan said laughing weakly and rubbing the back of his head_._ The conversation went on for a few more minutes until Moore showed up and everyone got to work_._


	5. Chain Ride!

Chapter Five: Chain Ride!!!

Light and Ryuzaki were in Misa's room so Light and Misa could have a date_._ Conan heard voice like them arguing, he went to check on it, when he got in the Misa's room he saw Light punch Ryuzaki!

Ryuzaki and Light went flying off the couch and into the wall_. _Ryuzaki kicked back, in the face and they again went flying across the room_._ 'Why are they fighting? Should I knock Light unconscious?' Conan got out his sleeping pin thing(I don't know whats it called, sorry) and aimed it at Light-kun_._

Ryuzaki saw Conan and moved in front of Light_. _'Damn' Conan didn't want the cameras to see him, so he just watched, until they got a call_._ "Yes" Ryuzaki said hanging up the phone "who was that?" Light asked "it was Matsuda, messing around" Ryuzaki said_._

Ryuzaki and Light left and Conan ran before they could see him_. _'I hope Ryuzaki does not talk to me about that' I walked out in to the work room "hey Conan-kun do you know where Mori is?" Matsuda asked "no I don't know_._"

Ryuzaki and Light walked into the work room "Ryuzaki they approved on the jewels" Watari said as Ryuzaki sat down_._

"Good job Watari" "Ryuzaki what do you mean that you got the jewels?" Matsuda asks "The Sapphire Jewels are going to be here" Ryuzaki says_._ "Why?" Chief Yagami asks "so Kid does not steal them" Ryuzaki answered_._


	6. The Stolen Jewels

This will be the last chapter, but I will complete the story in this chapter.

Chapter Six: The Stolen Jewels!!!

"So Kid does not steal them" Ryuzaki answered. Mori then came in "what about Kid?" He asked. "We will be keeping the Sapphire Jewels here, so we can capture this Kaitou Kid" "what about Kira?" Mori asked. "We will continue that case too" Ryuzaki said biting a strawberry.

"Hey I'm only doing the Kira case! Not capturing Kid!" Mori shouted at L. "Then you can leave" L said. Mori started to get super mad "uncle you should not whine about this" Conan told Mori "shut up you little brat!!" Mori said as he hit Conan in the head.

"As I have said before Mori-Kun, do not hit the boy." Ryuzaki said as he ate a strawberry, Mori got even madder. All of a sudden the lights went out! "It's Kid!" someone shouted, well it was Matsuda being himself.

A sleeping gas grenade thing was thrown in to the room and it went off. Everyone but L and Conan were out cold. L uncuffed himself from Light, and went near the Jewels. Conan followed, all of a sudden a person in white showed up, with a gas mask on. "So you're Kid?" L asked "yep and I'm going to steal those Jewels now" Kid said. Conan got the sleeping thing ready again and aimed it at Kid. Kid jumped for the Jewels, but Ryuzaki got in front of them and grabbed Kid. Kid tried to kick L, but L just dodged, not letting go. After like five minutes of kicking, Kid finally kicked L, in the stomach.

Conan could not get a shot at all, so he tried to help, but when Kid kicked L, L fell on Conan. Kid grabbed the Jewels and started to run, L and Conan ran after Kid.

"Stop Kid!" Conan shouted, "No little detective" Kid said. L and Conan followed Kid up to the roof, which was like 50 or something stories.

Kid went to the edge and turned around. "Oh yeah Kira is Light Yagami" Kid said as he turned around and jumped off the roof!

L went to the edge and looked over, he saw Kid pull out his wings and fly away. "How did he know that?" L asked himself "did he fly away?" Conan asked L "yes, Mori, you and Ran are no longer needed for this case" L said.

1 Year Later

Conan was looking at the paper and saw a headline "uncle look! L solved the case!" Conan said in a kid's excited voice. Mori took the paper and read it, then tossed the paper aside. "That's good now they don't have to fear" Mori said comely.

The End

Hoped you liked it!!! I gave up so I ended it quickly. Sorry!


	7. Apology

Oh My God!  
I am sooo sorry for ending this story really quickly... Man that ending is horrible.

I wanted to say I am extremely sorry for ending the story that quickly.

After re-reading it I wanna try and get a better ending... Please except my apology and continue reading (if u want) whenever I get more chapters up, they will be longer.

Again I am sooo sorry u had 2 suffer through that last chapter! (I suffered and I wrote it! T_T that's pathetic)


	8. Chapter 7 or 8, u choose

Re-fixed Chapter 6

I'm re-using a part from chapter 6

"So Kid does not steal them" Ryuzaki answered. Mori then came in "what about Kid?" He asked. "We will be keeping the Sapphire Jewels here, so we can capture this Kaitou Kid" "what about Kira?" Mori asked. "We will continue that case too" Ryuzaki said biting a strawberry.

"Hey I'm only doing the Kira case! Not capturing Kid!" Mori shouted at L. "Then you can leave" L said. Mori started to get super mad "uncle you should not whine about this" Conan told Mori "shut up you little brat!" Mori said as he hit Conan in the head.

"As I have said before Mori-Kun, do not hit the boy." Ryuzaki said as he ate a strawberry, Mori got even madder. All of a sudden the lights went out! "It's Kid!" someone shouted, well it was Matsuda being himself.

A sleeping gas grenade thing was thrown in to the room and it went off. Everyone but L, Conan, and Heiji did not cover their faces with rags, were out cold. L uncuffed himself from Light, and went near the Jewels.

Conan followed, all of a sudden a person in white showed up, with a gas mask on. "So you're Kaitou Kid?" L asked "yep and I'm going to steal those Jewels now" Kid said. Conan got the sleeping thing ready again and aimed it at Kid. Kid jumped for the Jewels, but Ryuzaki got in front of them and grabbed Kid by his jacket. Kid tried to kick L, but L just dodged, not letting go.

Kid tried to worm his arm around L's head, but L grabbed his arm with his left hand, his right still holding on to Kid's jacket. Kid smiled and white doves came out of nowhere and forced L to let Kid go.

When the doves disappeared, so did Kid. L looked over at the Sapphire diamond and noticed it was gone. "What the-?" L started to say but another sleeping gas grenade was thrown in the room. Catching both Conan and L by surprised that they inhaled enough of it to fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: No Title (that was also a problem, couldn't come up with titles easily 2 match the chapter)

L opened his eyes and groaned. "Ryuzaki how are you feeling?" Watari asked "what happened?" L asked "Kid stole the Sapphire diamond" Watari informed. L sat up and rubbed his closed eyes. L then got up and walked towards the door.

The rest of the Task Force was out there. Every member of the Task Force and the Moore's looked up. "Ryuzaki-kun are you ok?" Conan asked, Ryuzaki nodded and sat in his seat. The Task Force members got back to work, but Conan, Ran, and Mori kept looking at L.

It soon became midnight and the Task Force members and Ran and Mori left. Conan stayed behind to help Ryuzaki. "Conan-kun why didn't you leave with Mori-san and Ran-san?" L asked, Conan shrugged and sat next to L.

"The case needs to be solved Ryuzaki-kun, we need to stop Kira." Conan said and started looking at information; L stared at Conan from the corner of his eye. Conan then noticed Light was nowhere to be found "Ryuzaki-kun where is Light-san?" L looked over at Conan and answered "he went home with Yagami-san."

Conan nods and continued typing until 3am, when he falls asleep. L picks Conan up and sets him on the couch; he places a blanket on him and sits back on his chair. L never noticed a guy with a gun cocked at him. "Hello L or should I call you Ryuzaki?" L froze and turned around.

He noticed a man mostly in the shadows, the only thing he could see was his hand, which was somewhat pale and the gun, with a silencer. "Who are you?" L asked "that is none of your concern L, now stand up" L complied, but only because of the gun.

L looked at Conan and the man said "he won't wake up for a long time I gave him something to make him stay asleep." L glared and moved forward a bit, the gun swayed and L heard a laugh "don't move unless I tell you to" the man demanded.

L said "what do you think you could accomplish by kidnapping me?" The man moved forward and smiled "that is none of your business L, now get on the ground" L ignored the man and moved closer to Conan.

The man smiled once more "I will shoot you L if you do not get on the ground" L ignored him again and continued to move closer to Conan, but he moved to the side to get closer to the man. The man smiled even bigger.

"Don't think I will not shoot you L" L didn't care and suddenly decided to run towards the man. The man must have anticipated it because he shot perfectly at L and hit him in his right shoulder. L went down and clutched his shoulder. "I did warn you I would shoot L, now should I shoot you in the leg to make sure you don't run away?"

L wasn't really paying attention because he was in great pain. He did notice the man come closer and cocked the gun again and pointed it at his left leg. L glared as vest as he could at the man through the pain he was in. The man just smiled more and grabbed L by the hair.

L was pulled up by the hair and kicked in the stomach by the man. L gasped and fell back down and closed his eyes. L felt the gun be pressed up against his leg and started laughing. The man didn't say anything and pulled the trigger. The pain was extreme for L and he started screaming.

The man just laughed while L was on the ground. The man stopped smiling and laughing and fell over; right on top of L's legs. L groaned in pain and tried getting him off with his good leg. "Ryuzaki-kun are you ok?" Conan asked while going over to L.

L opened his eyes and asked "how are you awake? The man said you would be out for awhile?" Conan answered "I woke up from your screaming, I'm going to call Watari-san" L nodded and placed one hand on his right shoulder and the other on his left leg. L's hearing was going out and did not hear Conan talking to Watari. His gaze was also going black; the last thing he saw was Watari running away.

**I am so sorry this took so long and that I changed the plot. This is my first story about detectives and I had a really hard time writing this. I am so sorry about how long this took!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8

5 hours later

L wakes up and sees a hospital ceiling. "Ryuzaki how do you feel?" L looked over and saw Watari. "What happened?" L asked in a raspy voice "you were shot twice by a man named Vincent Lorance" L nodded and looked down at his leg.

"Your leg bone was not broken, but some muscle was, you're not going to have a cast but you need bandages for three weeks. You're shoulder is not so lucky Ryuzaki; you need the bandages on for about two months" Watari explained, L nodded.

L started feeling pain and the door to his room opened. A doctor came in; she was American and had red hair. The doctor smiled "hello Ryuzaki, how do you feel? Any pain?" L nodded and the doctor came up and gave L some medicine.

L thanked the doctor and the doctor smiled again and said "my name is Dr. Lucille Tink; but call me Lucille, you're going to have to stay in the hospital for awhile Ryuzaki-kun" L nodded and stared at Dr. Lucille. Lucille did not look away at all and just kept staring at Ryuzaki.

Someone knocked on the door and Lucille opened the door and Conan, Light, and the Task Force were there. Lucille let them in and excused herself. The Task Force looked at L and Matsuda said "how do you feel Ryuzaki?" L answered back "I'm fine, how's the case going?" Yagami replied "not good, we were concerned about you Ryuzaki"

From Light's thinking

'_L is almost completely useless…. I will kill you L…. Even if I have to kidnap you_.'

Regular pov

After half an hour of L listening to the Task Force he was getting tired. Watari noticed this and had everyone leave. "Conan stay for a couple minutes more" Watari gave L a look but L ignored it. Light and the Task Force left and Conan sat on a chair on the other side of the bed.

"Ryuzaki-kun what did you want to talk about?" L looked at Conan with more awake eyes "watch Light until I get back" Conan nodded and L let out big gulp of breath and let his head fall on his pillow. L looked really tired and Watari led Conan out and went back to L, by that time though L was fast asleep.

Two days later

L was getting discharged today and was waiting for Watari to come pick him up. Dr. Lucille was changing his bandages one last time before Watari gets there. Lucille had been trying to talk to Ryuzaki all day but Ryuzaki has ignored all attempts.

Then Lucille left and L settled back in bed. A knock went at the door and the door opened before L could say to come in. L was shocked who came into his room; Light. L faked small smile and said "Light-kun what are you doing here?"

Light faked smiled to and replied "I'm here to pick you up Ryuzaki-kun; Watari was busy and said I could pick you up." The smile on L's face disappeared and took a serious tone and stared hard at Light. "That is fine Light I can wait until Watari is not busy" Light's smile disappeared and grabbed the wheel chair and went up close to L.

"It is not a problem for me Ryuzaki and I would think you'd want to get out of here as soon as possible." L nodded and reluctantly got on the wheel chair. Light was smiling, but it was friendly. He steered the wheel chair out of the hospital, after having a friend (will be explained next chapter) check L out.

L saw Misa in the passenger seat. Light helped L into a new car he got; he strapped L in and quickly got in his seat. Light locked the doors and drove away; Misa was looking back at L and smiling evilly.

At the hospital

Watari entered the hospital and went to L's room. Watari noticed the room was empty and went back up to desk and was asking about why Ryuzaki was not in his room. "A mister Kana Mina signed Ryuzaki out earlier." Watari rushed out of the hospital and called the Task Force about this new development.

**I thought I would be able to finish it with a different plot. Hope you like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

Lights friend is American and has tan skin. He had blond hair and blue eyes and when Light drove away from the hospital he grabbed L by his left wrist and twisted it behind his back and put a knife at his throat. "Don't move or I will slit your throat" the man in a deep voice said. L didn't move and watched Light drive for half an hour; that is until the man hit L in the back of the head with the knife.

When L woke up he noticed he was in a hotel, tied to a chair and had a cloth tied to his mouth. L had a major headache and he looked around and saw all but the mysterious man asleep. The man was not paying attention to L what-so-ever.

L's arm was in pain and he grunted because of it. The man looked up and saw L awake, he smiled "glad you're awake L, because you will not survive" L glared at the man and the man came up and punched L in the stomach.

L cried out through the gag and leaned forward. Light woke up and saw L leaned over "Kana what did you do?" Light asked coming closer to L and looked at Kana, Kana shrugged and sat on a chair "he glared at me." Light nodded and grabbed L's face painfully.

"L you will not last long, you will tell me your name or you will suffer" L just stared at Light. Light undid the gag and grabbed his throat, enough to make him loose some air but not life threatening. "What is your name?"

L just stared at Light and Light and Light snarled and looked at Kana. Kana smirked and Light re-gagged L. Kana took out his knife and started making little scratches on L's arms. L shut his eyes and bit his lip. Finally Kana stopped and L was breathing hard, Light was just watching and grabbed L's hair. "Now will you be cooperate L?"

With Conan and the others

Conan was working hard to find L. Watari was the only one; besides L, to know about Conan being a teenager. Light and Misa were still coming in, but they left about 11pm. Conan typed fast and was thinking even faster than that.

'_Where could he have gone?'_ Conan thought '_I should try Light's and Misa's cell phones'_ Conan thought as he found the signals of Light's and Misa's signals. They were heading towards ******* (make up the place). Conan went to Watari and said about where he was going.

Watari and Conan got in a car and drove towards the location; a hotel. When they got there Conan told Watari to stay kinda back while he investigated. Conan went up to a window and saw L tied up, Light standing over him, Misa on the bed, and some other guy.

Conan goes to the back of the room and saw a window. The window is small enough and he goes through the window and went to the bathroom door. He opened it very carefully and looked at L; L looked horrible. He looked exhausted and in pain.

Conan got his watch ready and he accidently opened the door more; which made it squeak. The man turned towards the door and opened it and saw Conan, he grabbed Conan by the back of his neck shirt and coat. "Ah Conan-kun I see you found us" Light smirked and L raised his head and saw Conan.

"Why are you here Conan-kun?" Conan smirked and said "to save you" Kana smirked and dropped kicked Conan. Conan yelled in pain and was tied up to a chair like L was.

**The story may be over in next chapter or the next one. So I will soon be finally done with this. Sorry it took so long since I started it! I hate leaving stories un-finished but I had a major writers block for this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

Watari realized after ten minutes that something happened to Conan. Watari walked up to the door with a gun out. All of a sudden the door was smashed out and a guy (Kana) went flying out, then Light and Watari looked in and saw Misa out cold.

10 minutes earlier, right after Conan was caught

Conan was forming a plan to get out and Light and Kana ignored him. Misa came over and started fussing over Conan and dealt with it until Conan got his arms free somehow. He go Misa with his watch stunner, he jumped out of his seat and got a soccer ball from his belt and turned his shoe on.

Kana noticed this too late and saw Conan kick the soccer ball and kicked Kana in the face, Kana went out the door and Light turned around and Conan got his shoe ready again and ran towards Light and jumped up and kicked him in the face.

Watari rushes in and sees L tied in a chair. He rushes to L and untied him, L grabbed his right arm and rubbed his arm. Watari helped L stand up and sit on a bed; Conan rushed over and saw L looking tired and his arms were still bleeding.

Watari helped L stand back up and called Aizawa to get him here; which was only 5 minutes from where they were. By the time Aizawa got there L was already in the car and Conan was watching him.

While Watari was talking to Aizawa, Conan was talking to L to keep him awake. "Ryuzaki-kun, how do you feel?" L sighed and answered "extremely tired and my arms hurt really badly" L then fell asleep.

1 day after incidents

L woke up in the hospital and noticed that his leg was still in bandages and his arm was in new bandages. L looked over and saw Watari reading a book "Ryuzaki-kun how are you feeling?" Conan asked from the other side.

Watari looked up and saw L awake and answering Conan "fine…. What happened?" "After you passed out Aizawa arrested Light, Kana, and Misa and we rushed to the hospital" L nodded and watched the ceiling. The days went by slowly and soon enough he was allowed to leave.

"Conan we will help you get back to normal" L said from his chair and was eating his sweets. Conan nodded and thought of being his 17 year old self" Watari nodded and smiled, L looked over and asked "what about being a detective Conan-kun?" Conan smiled and said "I already have a detective group with my friends from elementary school" L tilted his head "what is the name of this group?"

"The Junior Detective League" Conan said proudly, L nodded and smiled and Conan then left and went back to his home with Ran and Mori.

**There, hope that's like better then what it was! I almost couldn't finish it because I was confused either to let Conan go back to Judo or 2 leave him like Conan.**


End file.
